


Connections (Introductions)

by DonnellyB



Series: Connections [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Mild Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnellyB/pseuds/DonnellyB
Summary: These are the twelve characters that will be featured in my new work, Connections. Their chapters will be released in due time but for now here is a little snapshot of who they are.





	Connections (Introductions)

**Author's Note:**

> These are the twelve characters that will be featured in my new work, Connections. Their chapters will be released in due time but for now here is a little snapshot of who they are.

Chapter 1:

_Hi there. My name is Caleb, but people call me Cable. You’ll learn the reason why once you have read my story. I go to South Serpent High. We have a pretty decent soccer team and some nice kids here and there. Those on top of the food chain will tell you how great this place is, including my folks. God, if only they knew the truth. The problem is that I have a cousin that is going to find out what this school is really capable of, and I have to be the one who does damage control. I have no idea why he would chose this school of all places. It’s like hell here. And Roadkill is the worst. Man I hate that guy._

 

Chapter 2:

_Hello. I’m Alba, the new kid in school. It’s hard being the new girl, especially when you are a junior. I wish I was back in Cali. I can just run back there, right? No, I can’t disappoint my folks again. Not again...Sorry about that, let’s see, um... Oh! I am trying to join this school’s soccer team, though I haven’t seen anything on their website about a girl’s team. Oh well, guess I might as well join the boys. They haven’t seen a striker like me before! I will-ACK! Dammit. Sorry about that-I’m just so clumsy that-wait, you don’t wanna read this, you wanna read my story. Well you will get your chance soon enough, just be a little patient. Oh I can’t wait to start my junior year of high school._

 

Chapter 3:

_Another morning, another day. What’s up? The name is Sederick. I am a senior at South Serpent High. If you really wanna know what this school is capable of look no further than me. I’ve taken the worst of it. But I’ve taken so much I’ve just gotten used to it. I really don’t think the school is the problem necessarily, but the people in it. The school is like a catalyst for for horrible shit. Very few things ever come from this school. I just have this last year and I can be free. That’s something to think about right? A hopeful future._

 

Chapter 4:

_Ya-hoo! I get to start my Sophomore year at probably one of the best schools ever! I’ve always wanted to be apart of something big, and this soccer team is it! Road to goalie here I come!! Oh, I’m sorry, I never introduced myself. Dammit Chowder you dunce. I am Chowder Christopear and yes, it’s pronounced Chris-toe-pear. I have a wild story as to why that is my last name, but I am rambling too much. Focus Chowder, important information. My nickname is Chow, short for Chowder, and I am going to South Serpent High School in the Fall. My cousin says it isn’t a great school, but I think he is a bit out of his mind. His parents say that school is great, though I’ve never actually stepped foot in it._

 

  
Chapter 5:

_Ow, Ow, Ooowwwwww! Man do I hurt. Sorry, didn’t see you there. Guess I’d better give you my name. It’s Jericho. I am not looking forward to starting high school in the fall. I get anxious over walking next to sixth graders and next year I have to walk the halls next to Seniors. Oh it’s gonna be a bad scene. It’s gonna be such a bad scene. Why do I have to grow up. My dad would like me to stay at home but my mom is always adamant about me getting good social experience. Though I don’t know why. I always end up hurt in the end. I meant like physically hurt. I am VERY accident prone. Sorry that I didn’t explain that earlier. Oh, now you wouldn’t wanna read my story. I am such an idiot._

 

Chapter 6:

_(Electric Guitar Blares) Hah ha, I love rock n’ roll. One of the only good genres of music. I wish I were a rock star. My name up in bright lights, crowds calling my name. Ashanaaaaaa. Ashanaaaaaaaaaa. Man I would love that. Well, I always have till I graduate. Just one year left until I can leave that stupid school. Sure soccer can support the athletic, but music can support everyone. Music can just rejuvenate the soul and enlighten someone. I know it did for me. If I could get one chance I could show this whole school how important music can be. I just want this school to respect the arts...my art._

 

Chapter 7:

_My name is Princess and it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I would love to sit and chat but I must help my father prepare for the upcoming school year. Being the ASB president, I must make sure everything is in order. Rallies, Spirit Days, Class events, ugh you name it, I am responsible for it. Though my father would ask of me to leave the running of the school to him and to just worry about my sisters. Martha is just fine, even though she has the appalling boyfriend. Lizzy on the other hand so troublesome. She has the mannerisms of a child and she must remove them if she is to survive in South Serpent High. I don’t know what I am to do with her._

 

Chapter 8:

_SEBASTIAN! Ugh! Can’t daddy find me a better butler!? If he can run that school so well why can’t run his own home?! SEBASTIAN! IF I DON’T GET MY MORNING WATER I WILL HAVE YOU FIRED! Worthless ingrate. Why hello. Obviously you want to know who I am so I must oblige. I am Elizabeth Littleton, but you can call be Lizzy. My resume includes me being a queen and a star. Princess is so worried about me when I get to high school but I think that is the stress talking. That school is going to ADORE me. And if they don’t I can have daddy punish them. I mean, he is the principal after all and leading funder for the school. Mother handles the bigger funds and them combined make my life just as precious as me. Martha is a spoil sport though. That school must have changed her. And that worthless boyfriend of hers. He gets into so much trouble, like how he RUINED Princess’s last relationship. Worthless I tell you. Worthless. SEBASTIAN! WHERE IS MY WATER!?!?_

 

Chapter 9:

_Hello. My name is Martha. I am the middle child of the Littletons. I am a Sophomore in South Serpent High School. I am not as perfect as Princess or as annoying as Lizzy. Everyone in my family has found their place, but not me. I always felt out of place until I met Rodney. He is so sweet. Sure, he is a little wild, but that’s only when he is protective. I feel so comfortable when I can walk down those halls. I feel no pressure of expectations and I am so separated from my family. Like I love them and all but I am glad I am not them. I have Rodney and his friends and that’s all that matters_

 

Chapter 10:

_The name is Roadkill. If you are a friend, you are cool, but if you aren’t, then fuck off. I don’t deal with assholes. I worry about my family and that's it. Like that Cable guy. He is a jackass. Tried to mess with my girl’s family. I was about ready to beat his ass when my pops showed up. He stopped me. I love my pops. He hasn’t had it easy and I can’t respect Principal Littleton enough. He gave my dad his job. Pops and Jeremy always hit it off, both of them are nerds. But this is about my story. I am a Junior in South Serpent High School and a striker for our soccer team. My status allows me to be judge, jury, and executioner. So nobody can fuck with me! I rule this school!_

 

Chapter 11:

_Why hello there. You are a fascinating person, taking the time to really get to know us. I am Jeremy and I wanna major in science. Mr. Perdiny and I are always working hard on some science thing. We need to find something almost revolutionary to really get the science program funded more. I mean, of all the money Principal Littleton has, he chooses to only fund the basics to Stem and the rest ot soccer. I like soccer as much as the next guy, but the sciences are where it’s at. Yes! Mr. Perdiny just bought a copy of the original Star Wars movie. True vintage glory. Oh, if you wish to know me, just read my story and others and well. We are all connected._

 

Chapter 12:

_Uh. Hi. My name is Reggie. I am a midfielder for South Serpent High. I can’t study for shit, but I can control a ball pretty well. I try so hard, but I can never seem to get any smarter. I love soccer and some of the guys are cool and junk, but I just feel out of place. Like, my big bro Rodney is such a cool guy so I try to follow his footsteps, but I tend to trip like a new guy trying to dribble against Cristiano Ronaldo. I always feel like I am his shadow, but I love and respect my bro more than anything, and he does the same for me. The rest of the team however isn’t as cool as Rodney. I just wish this school were different. Ya know?_


End file.
